Special Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony
Like the main game Grand Theft Auto IV, unique vehicles also exist in The Ballad of Gay Tony. This list also includes special vehicles. Note: Most of the vehicles can be seen only in the drugs wars side missions. Cars Banshee *A special dark Banshee with lime green stripes can sometimes be found during a Drug Wars mission. *A Blue Banshee with a black stripe and luster effect can sometimes be found during a Drug Wars mission Comet *A blue comet with luster effect can sometimes be found in the Drug Wars side missions. *In This Ain't Checkers, a special cream colored comet is available among other cars during the race. *In Ladie's Night, Patrick McReary drives a unique red Comet which you can steal by landing the helicopter, killing Tony and then pushing the Comet to Nikos Alderney City safehouse. Cavalcade *Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas drives a black Cavalcade with black rims, and Armando sells the player weapons out of the trunk of this vehicle. This car is easily obtainable, as it is most often left in the street after the Drug Wars missions with Armando and Henrique. F620 *A blue F620 with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. PMP 600 *A blue PMP 600 with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Bullet GT *A blue Bullet GT with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A green Bullet GT can be found during the Triathlon side missions Blista Compact *A blue Blista Compact with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A Blista Compact with Jamacian Colors can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Sabre GT *A blue Sabre GT with a Black Stripe and luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A black Sabre GT with a Lime-Green Stripe can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Presidente *A blue Presidente with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Sentinel *A blue Sentinel with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A Black Sentinel with Green rims can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Sultan RS *A blue Sultan RS with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A graphite silver colored Sultan RS with a yellow-white top and trunk can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A black and lime-green colored Sultan RS can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Sultan *A blue Sultan with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A black Sultan (with spoiler) can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. (This Sultan can be found with either gold, or painted black rims). Huntley Sport *A blue Huntley Sport with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A black Huntley Sport with a lime-green painted (top half) can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A metallic red Huntley Sport with sky blue painted (top half) can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Super GT *A blue Super GT with a luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Convoy. Voodoo *A blue Voodoo with a luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Primo *A blue Primo V8 Supercharged with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. *A Primo with Jamacian Colors can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission Buffalo *Mori's unique red buffalo can be obtained by killing him in any of his missions, or you can use his buffalo in the mission "This Ain't Checkers" and when the mission ends, you can keep it. *A blue Buffalo with luster effect can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Uranus *A matte black Uranus with green rims can be seen during a Drug Wars Mission. Boats Squalo *A blue Squalo with luster effect can be seen during a drug wars Mission. Dinghy *A white Dinghy can be found in drug wars. Aircrafts Swift *Swift with side doors closed can be obtain in the mission ...Blog This!. The player need to kill Gay Tony and then The Celebinator. Skylift *A Skylift can be obtain only after the mission For the Man Who Has Everything. The player need to chase after Yusuf and kill him. Bikes Hexer Johnny Klebitz's Hexer appears in the mission "Not So Fast". To acquire it, call a Fire Truck and then use its water cannon to push it to a nearby safehouse. Bati Custom *The only time in TBoGT that the Bati Custom appears is during the Departure Time Mission. You have to clear funland to the point that you have to race to the airport. You can replay the mission from the phone and wait until the "Bulgarin has escaped" message appears. You are now free to save the Bati to any parking space. Bati Customs will now appear in traffic. Hellfury *A blue Hellfury with a luster effect can be seen around the North Holland Hospital. Common on Galveston Ave. by the Burger Shot. *Mavrick, in drug wars, the mavricks will crome colours, like in vice city Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony